Dolorosa Confianza
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Elige bien en quien confias... pues hasta confiar en la única persona que amas puede ser tu error más grande. (YAOI - Lucky) TykixLavi


**Dolorosa confianza**

El sol brillaba en el cielo cuando el joven exorcista pelirrojo se dirigía a la posada a la que ya iba al menos una vez al mes, siempre el mismo día y siempre para verse con la misma persona.

-Seguro ya Tyki estará esperándome, será mejor que apure un poco el paso.- A pesar de que iba a ver a la persona que amaba no había una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo intentaba pero le era imposible. Debía concentrarse, estar preparado.

Ese día hacía seis meses que había empezado una relación con el Noah del placer y como cada mes de celebración, se veían para hablar, retozar y pues... recuperar el tiempo perdido y ese día... vaya si lo iban a recuperar.

Intentaba relajarse un poco se llevaba una mano a asegurarse de que no se veía lo que llevaba entre sus ropas, era algo muy especial que tenía para Tyki y no debía dejar que este lo encontrara antes de tiempo o sería su final.

Cuando llegó a la posada, se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, suspiró y entró. El Noah del placer siempre se quedaba en la misma habitación, por lo que subió directamente y llamando un par de veces la puerta se abrió y alguien le metió dentro, obviamente no podía ser otro que su amante, el cual le besó apasionadamente cerrando con seguro para que nadie les molestara.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías Usagi.- Le dijo tras el beso y sin soltarle la mano le llevó hacia la cama sentandose él y sentando a Lavi en sus piernas.

-Algunas veces uno debe hacerse esperar.- Dijo mirando a otro lado tratando de hacerse el interesante.

-Oh... ¿En serio? Pues vas a ver lo que me hiciste extrañarte.- El Noah del placer dió un pequeño giro y dejo a Lavi acostado en la cama bajo él y besandole de nuevo, esta vez de forma más apasionada.

Lavi aprovechó aquello para rodear la cintura de Tyki con sus piernas, quería sentirle cerca, no quería que en ningún momento se dejara atravesar, quería sentir el calor de sus dos cuerpos juntos aunque la ropa era bastante molesta en ese momento, por lo que el moreno ya intentaba sacarle a Lavi su camiseta negra que llevaba normalmente bajo el abrigo de exorcista.

El pelirrojo se alteró levemente, si le desnudaba, encontraría lo que le estaba ocultando así que llevó una mano al brazo del otro para detenerle.

-¿O-Ocurre algo... Usagi?- Preguntó Tyki claramente excitado ya, rompiendo el beso y mirándole extrañado.

-No... No es nada... Es solo que siempre me desnudas tu primero... Esta vez me toca a mi...- Le sonrió para que no sospechara nada, más que nada, por que tampoco dijo ninguna mentira, siempre era él quien quedaba desnudo en dos segundos, ya era hora de que eso cambiara.

El moreno guardó silencio por un momento como si se lo estuviera pensando, pero parece que al final acabó por ceder y dejo a Lavi sobre la cama mientras él se levantaba y con una pícara sonrisa dejó que su ropa le atravesara dejándola caer al suelo y quedando desnudo por completo frente al rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo.

-Te toca...- Le susurró acercándose de nuevo para volver a desnudarle, pero Lavi se arrastró un poco por la cama apartándose de nuevo.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No pasa nada... pero...- Se levantó y empezó a desnudarse el sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, en absoluto lo era, dejo su ropa cuidadosamente colocada a un lado y por fin volvió con su Noah para dar rienda suelta al placer abrazandole y besandole apasionadamente.

Tyki rodó por la cama con Lavi dejando al pelirrojo bajo el, siempre sin dejar de besarse y permitiendo vía libre a sus manos que no dejaban de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Parecía como si llevaran años sin sentirse por la desesperación que parecían tener. El Noah del placer sentía predilección por lo que había de cintura para abajo, mientras que el pelirrojo sentía devoción por su pecho y abdomen asi como la espalda, hombros y brazos del mayor.

El tiempo parecía ir mucho más lento o eso creía Lavi que no dejaba de mirarle, de observar y apreciar aquel cuerpo, estaba posiblemente inmovil, sin embargo tan sólo necesitó de un movimiento de acercamiento de parte del otro para volver a la realidad de lo que estaba por suceder.

Tyki decidió que ya era el momento, ya se estaba retrasando mucho y estaba seguro de que Lavi lo deseaba tanto como el despues de tanto tiempo. Le tomó de las piernas y se las comenzó a abrir esperando que el otro tambien asi lo quisiera.

Una gota de sudor bajó por el rostro del otro quien no parecía poner resistencia, tragó saliva para en seguida ser él mismo quien terminara por abrir las piernas sin que Tyki tuviera que hacerlo solo, a estas alturas su corazon ya llevaba un ritmo acelerado y a su espalda le recorrían unas descargas provocadas por cada toque de Tyki, esas manos eran milagrosas, eso le quedaba claro.

Se relamió los labios al ver como Lavi abría sus piernas para el, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensualidad que desprendía aquel pelirrojo, pero en cuanto le tuvo a tiro, se colocó mejor para poder penetrarle mientras gemía en su cuello al tiempo que le daba un mordisco.

-Ahh- Jadeó placenteramente al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a Tyki para envolverlo en un abrazo que indicaba que estaba listo para lo que viniera.- Adelante...- Aun así decidió avisarle.

Tyki no tardó en comenzar con las embestidas, tampoco se detuvo a comenzar muy despacio, le embestía de forma profunda buscando el mayor placer desde el incio gimiendo a cada vez y así como Tyki, Lavi gemia cada que el mimebro del otro golpeaba contra aquel punto sensible en su interior, aquel que se había convertido en uno de sus puntos debiles y que unicamente Tyki conocía.

-Ahh-ahh... Ah Ty-Ty... ¡Ahh!- Su cuerpo se movía de arriba a abajo con cada una de las embestidas.

El Noah fue aumentando la velocidad de forma progresiva y todo lo que podía y ya la profundidad embistiendo con fuerza y ahora si llevó una mano a comenzar a masturbar a Lavi quería oír como se derretía bajo el.

El esmeralda del pelirrojo se abrió de par a par y soltó un fuerte gemido que inundó el cuarto entero, las manos magicas de Tyki le estaban tocando

-¡Ahhh Tyki!- Por fin logró pronunciar el nombre completo.- ¡Ah si!.- Se mordió el labio inferior y sus caderas empezarona moverse igualmente.

Cuando Lavi comenzó a mover sus caderas le ayudó a llegar aun mas hondo, aquello se sentía mejor todavía y oír su nombre... amaba oír su nombre entre los gemidos de su amante y el mismo también empezó a llamarle aunque a el le costaba más decir algo entre tantos gemidos.

-Hoy... ya son... seis meses los que llevamos juntos... Tyki...- El pelirrojo exorcista le dio un beso a su amante, el Noah del placer, y se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-¿Intentas decirme que ya deberíamos hacer publica nuestra relación? Que gran idea.- Dijo sarcástico.- Un Noah y un Bookman exorcista... nos haremos famosos.- El moreno también se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse al igual que su pareja.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo...- El pelirrojo se acercó a él y le volvió a besar mientras que Tyki le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Usagi... Eres el único en quien confío.- Aparte de la familia, claro, pero haber compartido con Lavi tanto tiempo le había unido mucho a él.

El abrazo todavía duró varios segundos, en los cuales, Lavi alzó un poco la mirada sobre el hombro del Noah y disimuladamente sacó un puñal de entre sus ropas. Sí, Tyki confiaba en el, tanto, que ya en varias ocasiones se había percatado de que, aun siendo enemigos, cuando estaban juntos, siempre bajaba la guardia. Era algo extraño, más teniendo en cuenta que algún día deberían luchar a muerte y solo uno saldría vivo, posiblemente se lamentaría de aquello pues gracias a eso podría cumplir con su deber. Cerró los ojos... No podía ver aquello, sería más facil si no lo pensaba... Así que... sin pensarlo... clavó con fuerza aquel puñal en la espalda del Noah el cual dejó salir un quejido antes de que sus brazos se soltaran del abarazo de Lavi al perder fuerzas.

-¿Por... qué? Lavi...- Tyki no levantó su cabeza del hombro del pelirrojo y podía sentir a la perfección como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo por aquella profunda herida. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro al no atreverse a mirarle.

-Lo siento... No me guardes rencor por esto... Tyki... Somos enemigos, solo hago mi trabajo...- Eso quizá no le mataría pero si le debilitaría mucho, ahora ya era cosa de a quien hubiesen mandado para rematarle, el ya no podía ni quería seguir en aquel lugar. Dejó a Tyki sobre la cama y abandonó aquella habitación de hotel para marcharse y no volver la vista atrás.

– _FLASHBACK –_

_-¡Mantuvo relaciones con un Noah! Debe ser juzgado por herejía, nos está traicionando.- Todos aquellos hablaban de él como si no estuviese presente, sin importarles que pudisese escuchar cada palabra que decían._

_-La mejor solución pasa por hacerle una prueba de fé, si desea seguir con vida, que pruebe que no es ningún traidor. Si el Noah confía en él, que nos traiga su cabeza, que acabe con su vida y así el conservará la suya.- Encima no tenía permitido intervenir, solo podía escuchar cada vez esperando lo peor._

_-No podrá matarle.- Dijo uno de ellos mirando a Lavi con desdén.- Capaz es de decirle todo y marcharse con él._

_-No podrá hacer eso, se convertiría en un caído._

_-Puede herirle lo suficiente para que otros exorcistas se encarguen de rematarle.- Los otros mandatarios de la orden vieron a este último que habló con aprovación. Parecía que aquella sería la idea definitiva._

– _FIN DEL FLASHBACK – _

"_Perdoname Tyki... Ellos descubrieron nuestra relación... Yo nunca quise... Pero habría sido peor si no les hubiese obedecido..."_

Parecía más bien, como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo de que había sido culpa de los altos cargos de la Orden, él podría haberse negado, pero el miedo había sido más fuerte que él. Prefirió conservar su vida de forma segura en lugar de arriesgarla a perderla si se quedaba junto a Tyki.

**FIN**

_Me salió un lemon de pena, penita, pena, horroroso... Pero no dí para más ._. Este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, pero estaba sin corregir... Está basado en un drabble que escribí hace un tiempo. Aun así espero que os guste._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
